Family Time
by Vampires-Rock-xXx
Summary: SEQUEL to 'A Wonderful Family'. Claire and Shane has there family, and this is just some scenes where Claire and Shane spend time with the kids and each other, but the kids wants another baby brother or sister, how will Claire and Shane reacted to that?
1. Kids Playing

**Hey this the sequel to "A Wonderful Family", I'm so sorry it took me so long to post the sequel to the story. Rachel Caine owns the Morganville Vampire series.**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Claire's pov.<strong>_

It has been 1 year since I had Faith and I love her with all my heart. The triplets are 3 years old, Faith's first birthday was last a couple months ago. _Ethan Micheal Collin_ is my oldest child and oldest boy out of all my kids, _Drew Taylor Collin _is my 2nd oldest child and the last baby boy I have, _Aylssa Eve Collin_ is my 3rd oledst child and my oldest baby girl, all three of these children are triplets and last but not least is my 4th oldest child, and my last child (so far) is _Faith Mia Collin_. Ethan and Faith is for some reason a mommy's boy and girl, Drew and Alyssa is a daddy's boy and girl and I love them all with all my heart. Shane Collin is my husband for 3 years and I fall in love with him more and more each day, he is so sweet and I couldn't possible live without him, but it's been almost 3 years since we haven't had any alone time and I know I want some alone time with him, but I don't know if he wants that. Next week is Valentine's Day, I don't think we will be able to do anything because ever since the triplets were born we haven't been able to do anything special.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy." Ethan yelled out running towards me and jumping on my lap.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked.

"Can, Drew, Alyssa, Faith and I go play outside?" He asked.

"Yes that will be fine with me, go get your shoes, and your's brother and sisters shoes." I said, and he walked to get the shoes and gave them to me.

I put on the shoes for Ethan, but I told him to wait, so I can put Drew, Alyssa and Faith shoes on also. After I put on shoes for them I told them to wait one more mintue, so I can do the same there still my kids and still too young so I have to go outside and watch over them. Once we were all ready we all went outside, but I had to help Faith because she is starting to learn how to walk. Shane is at work and I stop working because one of us has to stay home and watch the kids, plus I get a huge check from Amelie every month and it's alot of money. We went outside the backyard and Ethan helped Alyssa and Drew swing. Ethan is always looking out for brother and sisters, espachly his 2 sisters.

"Ethan." I yelled out.

"Yes, mommy." He said.

"Would you like to swing, Faith?" I asked.

"Yes, mommy I would love to do that." He said, smiling, I put Faith in the baby swing and Ethan started to swing her, Drew stop swinging and started to swing Alyssa.

"Mommy." Drew said.

"Yes, sweetie." I said.

"When is, daddy coming home?" He asked.

"He will be home soon, I promise." I said and he smiled at me.

Shane will be home in about 2 hours and the kids can play outside for about 1 hour, because in 1 hour the sun will start to set. So we would have to go inside. After about 1 hour and 10 montues outside I told the kids that we have to go back inside now.

"Awww." They all went, but Faith just sticks out her tongue and saying, "awwwggggg." She said.

"Come on we will come back outside tomorrow." I said.

"Okay." They all said and I went to grab Faith and we all went back inside.

"Ethan, Drew and Alyssa go pick out a movie all of you can watch, okay." I said, "while I go make dinner." I said.

"Yes, mommy." They said, and they took off in the living room and I put Faith in the walker.

"Ethan, look out for Faith, okay." I said.

"Okay, mommy." He said.

I left them behind to start dinner and just 5 mintues in the kitchen, Drew came in with a CD, so they all picked to watch **Alvin and The Chipmunks and The Squeakquel** movie. I love that movie because it's funny and it's something all the kids love to watch, I took the DVD came back in the living room and started to CD. After a while just standing there it finally show the screen and I pressed play and I left the room to go back cooking. When I finally finished cooking, I felt arms wrapping around me.

"Don't move and nobody gets hurt." The person whispered in my ear in a playful way and I knew who it was.

"Oh what are you going to do?" I acted, playing along.

"I'm going to do this." He said, he pulled me around and made me face him and he started to kiss me.

I love his lips on mine, he cant seem to notice what he does to me. When he finally pulls back, Shane looks me in the eyes and started to smile.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you to." I said and he gave me another quick kiss.

"Who's all ready for dinner." I yelled out.

"Me." All the kids running in the kitchen and Shane went in the living to go get Faith.

When we were all in the kitchen I started to fill up Ethan's first and Shane started to do Drew's, he smiled at me and I smiled back. Once we finished there plates, I gave Ethan his and Shane gave Drew his and Shane went to start Alyssa's, and I went to start on Faith's, but Faith's is still baby food a little. Shane gave Alyssa her plate and I started to feed Faith's. They all started to eat except Shane and I.

"Shane you can go ahead and make yourself a plate." I said.

"No I want to wait till your done feeding, Faith, so I can eat with you, plus I want to help." He said, I started to smile and he helped feed, Faith see he is so sweet I love him so much.

When we were done feeding Faith Shane and I made our plate and the kids went back in the living room to finish watching there movie and I put Faith back in the walker. While Shane and I ate, he started to scoot his chair closer to me, everytime I would look he would start eating acting like he is doing nothing. When he was right beside me and we were done eating, he started to kiss me I respond and I started to moan.

"Shane." I whispered in close to his lips, "stop before one of the kids comes in the kitchen." I said, while he was kissing my neck.

"Fine." He said and he gave me one last kiss.

When the kids movie was done they were starting to get sleepy, so Shane and I helped them get ready for bed, Ethan and Drew sleeps in the same room, Alyssa and Faith also sleep in the same room, honestly they can have there own room, but we decided to wait for a while because honestly this house is huge, it has 8 bedrooms and 7 and a half bathrooms. Then Shane and I was getting ready for bed, while we were in our room and I was getting ready for bed alone in our room well I thought I was, but I started to feel arms around me.

"Would you like to go to bed now?" He asked, whispering in my ear.

"Sure." I said and we started to lay on the bed and we both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There's your first chapter to this story I hoped you like it, and if your a a BIG fan of Twilight please check out my story "Destiny", here's a summary.<strong>

**Title: _Destiny_**

**Summary: _Bella's been a vampire since 1518, she is the oldest vampire & has been on her own since then. What happens when Bella goes back to her home town & meets the Cullens & Edward, but somebody gets in the picture & they what Bella not her but her powers._**

**Character 1 & 2: _Bella/Edward_**

**Genres 1 & 2: _Rmance/Drama_**

**Rated:_ T_**

**I hope you can check it out and review it please. Well again I hoped you like the chapter. I will also give you a preview to the next chapter if you review. :)**

***~PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE~***


	2. Valentine's Day

**Hey here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shane's pov.<strong>_

_1 week later_

Today is Valentine's Day and I'm planning to take Claire out, we haven't had any time together alone ever since the triplets were born. I'm planning to take her out to a movie then out to eat and where we got married. It was a meadow, with a waterfall, river, nice green grass and flowers. Mr. and Mrs. Danvers is going to watch over the kids, I asked them a couple days ago and they didn't mind because it has been years since Claire and I had any alone time so they agreed to watch over the kids, they also want to spend time with there grand children is another reason they agreed. The kids are also going to stay a night with them.

When I woke up that morning, I woke up really early so I can make Claire some morning breakfast, get the kids stuff all together and get Claire her other Valentine stuff. I went to go get the kids ready and they didn't waste time getting ready because they also know my plan. Once there stuff was ready I went ahead and get started on breakfast, while I did that somebody knock on the door, I went to go answer it because I know who was at the door.

"Hello, Shane." Mrs Danvers said.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Danvers." I said.

"Is the kids ready?" Mr Danvers asked.

"Yes they are." I said motioning them to come inside and they came inside and started to sat down on the couch.

"Does, Claire know?" Mrs Danvers asked.

"No it's a surprise remember." I said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Mrs Danvers said, smiling.

"Are you ready to go kids?" Mr Danvers asked the kids.

"Yes, grandma and grandpa." The kids said.

"Okay lets go." Mr and Mrs Danvers said at the same time.

"Bye, kids I love you, you kids better be good." I said, hugging them.

"Bye, daddy love you to and we will." They all said at the same time.

"Bye, Mr and Mrs Danver." I said.

"Bye, Shane." They both said at the same time. "Shane this is a really great idea and you are really good to my daughter." Mr Danvers said.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

After that they left and I went back to cooking breakfast. When I was finally done I went upstairs with the breakfast once I was inside our room I relive that Claire was starting to wake up. I sat on her side on the bed and I placed the breakfast right beside the cabinet, while I waited Claire to be fully awake. When she was fully awake she started to look up at me and I just stared at her beautiful eyes.

"Mmm hey." Claire yawned and smiling at the same time.

"Hey, babe." I said.

"I smell something that is really good." Claire said.

"I have it right here." I said giving her the breakfast I made, it has eggs, pancakes and bacon.

"Aww how sweet." She said and then she started to look up at me. "Your the best." She said.

"Yeah I know." I said, smiling at her. "Happy Valentine's Day and I love you." I said giving her a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you to and I love you to." She said, returning the kiss.

"Now I eat your breakfast." I said.

"I will, unless you help me eat it." She said, putting her puppy eyes up at me.

"Okay." I said.

Then we started to eat the breakfast. With my help we finshed the whole thing, hald way eating the food Claire started to get really full. So I went ahead and finished the breakfast and while I did that Claire got ready, but I told her to wear something really nice. She asked why and I told her it's a surprise, but she got confused, but she didn't argue at all. When we were both done getting ready I was waiting for Claire to come down stairs and once she was and I saw her I whistled and almost drooled. She was wear a dark blue dress where there are no sleeves and the dress is a little above her knees, she is also wearing heels, some jewerly and some light make-up.

"You look beautiful, no wait gorgeous." I said, putting my arms around her.

"Thank you." She said blushing.

"I got you something." I said.

"What's you next present?" She asked, while rolling her eyes and I know she dosen't like presents, but oh well. I went to get, in Alyssa's room and I went back to Claire.

"These are for you." I said, giving her flowers and a box of hearts with chocolate inside.

"Aww, Shane for me thank you." She said.

"Your welcome anything for my sexy wife." I said and she started to laugh.

"Wait where are the kids?" She asked.

"They are with your parents." I answered.

"Oh." She said.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Ready for what?" She asked.

"To go out." I said.

"Out where?" She asked.

"You will see, but there are three places we are going to go." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes now lets not waste time because I want to go ahead and go because it's already 12:30." I said.

"Okay, lets go." She said.

Then we walked out of the house and walked up to the car and before you know it we were on our way to the movies. Once we were there I payed to get in and I parked the car and we watched the screen we had 10 mintues before the movie started. I wonder what we should do, while we wait I remember last time that we were starting to go to far, but then Eve called.

"So what should we do while we wait?" I asked.

"Oh don't you dare say that I know what you want to do." Claire said and she started to kiss me.

Oh she always knows what I want to do, we kissed for a while and when I mean for a while I mean that we kissed for 20 mintues even when the movie started we didn't stop, but later we finally did stop. When we did stop, we just went to watch the movie until finally it was over. Once it was over I went back to kissing Claire, but it was a quick one. Then we left the movie theater. The next stop is at a restaurant, when were at Red Lobster (which they just updated a couple days ago, I don't know how they got it in Morganville). I parked the car and I opened Claire's door and I took her hand, once she was out of the car I put my arms around her waist.

"Red Lobster." Claire said and she looked up at me. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes, I knew how much you loved it before you came to Morganville." I said, before she came here she said Red Lobster was her favorite restaurant and when she found out that Morganville was going to build the restaurant she was really happy and we took the kids there the night the restaurant was first open.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem." I said and I gave her a quick kiss and we walked in.

"How many?" The guy asked.

"Two." I answered.

"Right this way." He said and we followed him.

We are sat by a window. It was 3:30, so we have 3-4 hours before the sun sets, so we better hurry because I want to take Claire to the meadow. After a while we finally decided what we wanted, we got the biscuts which are really good and for appentizers we got cheesesticks, which are also good. Claire wanted the salad and I got the steak that comes with whatever I honestly didn't care and we both order coco cola. Under the table I reached for my hand and she took it and I looked up into her eyes. Then the waitress brought out drinks.

"Love you, sexy wife." I said.

"Love you to, sexy husband." She said.

"How are you liking your Valentine's Day?" I asked.

"I'm loving it a lot." She said.

"Well you are going to love more because after this there is one place we have to go." I said.

"Really where?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." I said.

"Aww you know I hate surpries." She said.

"Yeah I know." I said, smiling.

When she was about to say something else our food came out. After that we payed close to our food. When we were done for about 20 mintues later I payed for the bill and gave the waitress a tip and we were out, then I went straight where the meadow is. When we were there, Claire almost had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying? What did I do wrong?" I asked a lot of these questions.

"No you didn't do anything and reason why I'm crying is because you are taking us where we were married and besides these are happy tears." She said.

"Oh I thought I did something wrong and I'm glad there happy tears instead of sad tears." I said.

She smiled up at me and we started to walk together in the meadow, it is 4:10. When we got there the waterfall sound fills the meadow and the smell of flowers fill the meadow. Claire started to walk around the meadow walking around and I guess admiring the meadow.

"I miss it." She said all of a sudden.

"Miss what?" I asked.

"This." She said, motioning the meadow and I knew what she ment, she missed hanging around the meadow with me.

"I miss it to." I said sitting down and she sat down next to me.

Through 1 hour and 40 mintues we talked or we would kiss here and there. When I saw that the sun was about to set I thought it was time to go.

"Time to go." I said.

"Aww I wish we could be here longer." She said.

"I do to." I said.

"I hate the vampires." She said. "Except Micheal." She added and I started to laugh and we went back to the car.

"You know if it were not for the vampires we could have been out there longer." I said, while driving.

"Yeah I know." She said.

"I just wish I can take you and the kids away from here." I said.

"I know." She said, grabbing my hand.

"Did you have a great time today?" I asked.

"Yes I did." She said. "But you know the night is not over." She said, placing her hand up on my chest rubbing it, while I pulled up our house.

"Claire what are you doing?" I asked.

"Having some fun." She said and I started to growl and I pulled Claire into my arms. "Oh where are we going?" She asked, while I was opening our door and locking it from behind.

"Up to our room where we can have some real fun." I said.

"Ooo I like the sound of that." She said. "And we haven't done that in months." She said and I went up our room and closed the door right behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, it was longer than the last. I hoped you enjoyed it, if you want a preview on the next chapter please review :)<strong>

***~PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE~***


	3. Kids Asking

**Hey people I hope you like this chapter :). Rashel Caine owns the Morganville Vampire series.**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Claire's pov.<em>**

Shane and I was in the living the next morning. Drinking some coffee, while we waiting for my mom and dad to drop off the kids. We were watching some kind of movie, but we were really not paying any attention to it. We were too busy talking maybe stealing a kiss or two. Till finally there was a knock on the door. I was about to get up and get it, but Shane beet me to it and I just started to roll my eyes and laugh a bit. When he opened the door I started to hear footsteps coming this way and the Ethan was holding Faith and they both reached out for me. I started to giggle and they came and sat by me.

"We missed you mommy." Ethan said.

"I missed you to." I said, then Shane came in with Alyssa on Shane's left shoulder and Drew on his right shoulder and my mom and dad walking right behind him.

"Mommy." They laughed and I started to laugh also.

"What are you doing?" I asked them.

"Riding on daddy." They said.

"Mommy can I have a turn?" Ethan asked.

"Yes you can." I said.

"Alright kids its time to let Ethan have a turn." Shane said.

"Okay daddy." They said and they got off to let Ethan have a turn.

"How were the kids?" I asked my mom and dad.

"They were like angels." My mom said.

"They were well behaved." My dad said.

"Aww did you hear that kids?" I asked them all and they shake there heads.

"You know what that means?" Shane asked.

"What?" They asked.

"You kids get a special treat." Shane and I said at the same time.

"Yay." They yelled.

"I guess we will be going." My mom said.

"Thank you mom and dad for watching the kids." I said.

"Your welcome and it was fun hanging out with our grandchildren." My mom said.

"Okay, but thanks again." I said.

"Okay your welcome and we will see you later, bye love you all." My mom said.

"Bye love you." The kids yelled back after that my mom and dad were out of the door.

"So kids what do you want for your special treat?" I asked them.

"Ice cream." They said.

"Okay okay. Which flavor." I said. "And one at a time Ethan you go first." I said, before the kids could say anything.

"Vanilla." He said.

"Mmm nice choice, Drew." I said.

"Chocolate." He said.

"Also good choice, Alyssa." I said.

"Vanilla and chocolate." She said.

"Oo you want one of each." I said and she shakes her head yes.

"Okay and Faith can have some vanilla and chocolate also." I said. "But just a little." I said.

"Chocolate and vanilla coming right up." Shane said.

The kids all started to giggle and we all went in the kitchen, the triplets sat on the table and I layed Faith on the baby stool. Shane did the ice cream and ince he did it, he gave Ethan his, then Drew, Alyssa and he gave my Faith's. Shane and I took turns feeding Faith.

"Mommy, daddy." Ethan said.

"Yes." Shane and I said the same time.

"When are we going to have another brother or sister?" He asked.

"Yeah, when do we?" Drew and Alyssa asked at the same time.

Shane and I looked at each other in shocked and we didn't know what to say to that. "Umm I don't think we will be able to have any more children." I said.

"Yeah I think Faith was our last one." Shane said and I shooked my head yes.

"Oh." The triplets said and they put up a sad face, but they finished there ice cream.

"Look it's not like we don't want you kids to have another brother or sister it's just I don't think we can it would be a miracle if we could give you kids that." I said. "Is that right Shane." I said.

"Yes, like what your mother said." Shane said.

"Do you want another baby?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes." Shane and I said at the same time.

"Okay." They said and they went to the living room to go play I guess.

After that I gave Faith some ice cream and I know what you are thinking that babies are not supposed to have this yet, but the docotor said that Faith can have it once she is 1 years old and I was surprised. Shane and I cleaned up a little in the kitchen and we went back in the living room to watch the kids play a bit. In the middle of playing Drew fell asleep, then after a while all of the kids fell asleep. I guess they played so much that they tired themselves out, except that whenever Faith watchs them play she gets tired really easy. She got that from Shane, Faith and Drew both got that from Shane. Shane took Ethan and Drew to bed while I took Alyssa and Faith to bed. When they were in bed (it is just a little nap because it is just 12:00 pm) Shane wanted to talk to me.

"Claire about ealier." Shane said.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"But you know it would be by some miracle that we can have one more baby." He said.

"I know, Shane." I said.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you to." I said.

Through out the day we hanged out with the kids. Later through out the day Shane even played tag with them. When it was time for bed they aww were really sad, but they knew tomorrow morning that we will have even more fun. That also means that after tomorrow Shane has to go back to work. Well I'm glad I got to spend time with him yesterday, today and I can't wait for tomorrow either. We went to bed and I fell asleep in his arms and I had a really nice dream of a child running around our backyard and it wasen't any of our children, but she or he was really cute and actually looked more like me and Shane.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but I hoped you like it and I was really upset that only 2 people review on the last chapter, I lierally almost cry :'(. Can I have more than 2 this time, can we get up to at least 5 review and if you review I will give you a preview on the next chapter. I hoped you like the chapter, also I have a new story up, it's not a Morganville Vampire story, it's a Twilight one. If your a Twilight fan can you please check it out and review it please, here's a preview.<strong>

**Title: _My Brother's Best Friend_**

**Summary: _Bella and her brother Emmett's parents died, what happens when they get seprated? Emmett is doing all of his power to try to find her again and to get her back when he is 18, what happens when Emmett's best friend starts having feelings for her?_**

_**Character 1 & 2: Bella/Edward**_

**Genres 1 & 2: _Romance/Hurt/Comfort_**

**Rated: _T_**

***~PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE~***


	4. Rough Day

**Hey I hope you like this next chapter. Rashel Caine owns Morganville Vampire series.**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shane's pov.<strong>_

_3 weeks later_

After a hard day at work, I was tired and all I wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep. When I finally made it home I heard Claire getting onto one of the kids.

"You don't hit." She said, to Drew. I was walking in and I just lisen.

"But, Ethan won't share his toy with me." Drew said.

"But that dosen't mean to hit." Claire said, look like she was about to yell.

"But mommy-" He started, but was cut off by Claire.

"Don't mommy me, now go apologize to your brother, now." She said.

"Yes mommy." He said and he walked up to, Ethan. "I'm sorry, Ethan for hitting." He said and he gave him a hug.

"And, Ethan you need to learn how to share okay." Claire said, to Ethan.

"Yes, mommy." Ethan said.

"Okay, good now you two can go play now." She said and she started to sit down on the couch and I started to sit down deside her.

"Rough day?" I asked and then she jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Don't scare me like that." She with a mean tone.

"I'm sorry, I wasen't really trying to scare you." I said, putting a sad face.

"Oh, I'm I didn't mean to be rude." She said laying her head on my lap.

"No it's okay, you probatly had a rough day." I said.

"I did." She said, closing her eyes.

"What happen?" I asked.

"I didn't feel good this morning, I kept on throwing up and the kids were being disrespectful." She said.

"How about you go to sleep and I will just oder pizza for tonight." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

Then after that she fell asleep. Wow we didn't even have to argue I guess she must not really feel good. I odered pizza. Later on the pizza was here and I told the kids to go sit at the table and they all listen. I covered Claire up with a blanket.

"Now you kids eat and don't talk that lound because your mother is sleeping." I said, feeding Faith some baby food.

"Okay, daddy." They all said and they ate there cheese pizza.

When they were all done and went upstairs to there room, Claire came in the kitchen and she saw me eating.

"Shane, you should have woke me up to feed the baby, I could have done it." She said.

"No, you needed the sleep." I said.

"Thank you, your the best husband in the world." She said and she leaned over and gave me a long kiss.

Then she went in the refrigerator, then I saw that she grabed kethup then she closed the door and then she brabed peanut butter and she came back to the table and grabed 2 piece of pizza's and she added kethup and peanut butter on the pizza. She ttok the first bite and she started to moan adn she finally noticed that I was staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You enjoying that?" I asked.

"Don't pick on me, it's good and I'm hungry." She said.

"I'm not I was just wondering." I said.

"Oh well then yes I am." She said, taking another bite and I just laughed a little.

We ate in silence, till Faith fell asleep and all of the other kids were asleep. We took them to bed and once they were all in bed, Claire all of a sudden started to gasp.

"I'm late." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm late." She said again.

"Late for what." I said.

"My period, I just remembered that I was supposed to start last week." She said, then she started to walk in the bathroom.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I think I need to take this." She said, showing me the box.

"But your not." I said.

"I could be." She said. "Actually I might it all adds up, the cravings, morning sickness, tired, always hungry and I'm late." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, because if she is I would be ecstatic, I want another child, but I don't if Claire wants that.

"Yes, look I'm going to take it right now." She said.

"Okay." I said and she closed the door to do that. After about a few seconds, she opened the door.

"I want you to be in here with me." She said, I shook my head and I walked in the bathroom with her.

"If you could be pregnant, when was the last time we did it?" I asked.

"Remember it was on Valentine's Day." She said.

"Oh yeah." I said, after what seems like forever, the 3 mintues were finally over.

"I don't know if I could look." Claire said.

"We will both look at it the same time." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"On a count of 3 we both look." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"One..." I said.

"Two..." She said.

"Three!" We both said at the same time and we looked at the results.

I can't believe before my eyes, and I was really happy and excited at the same time. The test shows... Positive!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no cliff hanger, I'm sorry I had to do that, but I hope you liked the chapter and I'm sorry it is so short. Please don't forget to leave a review. ;)<strong>

***~PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE~***


	5. Shane & The Kids

**Hey I hope you like this next chapter. Rashel Caine owns the Morganville Vampire series. :)**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Claire's pov.<em>**

Positive! That's what the test shows. I can't be pregnant we haven't have sex ever since Valentine's Day, but it could be possibly that's when I got pregnant. I wonder what Shane is thinking, he probatly dosen't even wants this, he probatly dosen't even want another child. I know I do, because I already fell in love with this baby that is inside of me. Even if he didn't want this baby I'm still going to keep the baby, I just can't kill a child and I can't give of the baby for adoption not something is Shane and I's child.

"Shane, please say something." I said, looking up at him and then all of a sudden he grabed me and started to spin me around.

"I can't believe we are going to have another child." He said to me.

"Your happy about having another child?" I asked, looking all happy.

"Yes why wouldn't I not be when it's our child." He said, puting his hand on my cheek. "Are you happy about this?" He asked looking worried.

"Yes I am." I said, smiling up at him.

He placed a hand on my stomach and I put one of my hand ontop of his and I placed the other on his cheek and he did the same with his other hand and placed it on my check. By the look in his eyes I can tell that he was excited for this baby. I don't even know why I was worrying about earlier.

"I should make a doctors appoitment tomorrow." I said.

"I'm going to call in work tomorrow." Shane said.

"No you don't have to do that you have to go to work." I said.

"Yeah, but I want to see how everything goes well with you and I want to see the baby, our baby." He said and I smiled up at him and he smiled back. Then I started to yawn.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed we have a big day tomorrow." He said and I just shake my head and he picked me up and carried us in our room to get ready for bed.

Shane helped me get ready for bed and once I was ready for bed. He got ready for bed and we both fell asleep into each other's arms. The next morning I woke at 12:10 pm. Dammit, Shane should have woked me up, so I could make the doctors appoitment. When I put on some decent clothes and I was in the living I saw that nobody was in there. Then I decided to look outside and there I saw Shane, his hands over his eyes and counting.

"25, 26, 27, 28, 29, and 30." He yelled out.

He removed his hands from his eyes and he started to look around. From the looks of it he is playing hide-and-go-seek with the kids. I love how he will have a moments with the kids. You know spending time with his kids. The kids love playing with there dad.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Shane yelled out.

I saw that Faith was in one of those bouncing things, you know where the strap will be hooked at the top and then the baby will be bouncing around. Like with that old lady in the cermercial, where she pulled the baby so the baby will get the Doritos from the boy. That was funny, but anyway thats what Faith is on that bouncing thing. I also saw the other kids hiding behind the payground set. Ethan kept telling Drew and Alyssa to shush with his finger over his lips on them. Shane saw them anyway, but he kept acting like he can't find them still.

"Hmm I wonder where they are." He said to himself.

He sneaked up right behind them and when they peeked to see where he was at they got confused and they couldn't see him, but they don't relive that he is right behind them.

"Where's daddy?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah." Drew said.

"I'm right here." He yelled right behind them, and they turned around and scream it wasen't a scream when you are afraid it was a playful scream.

Then he grabed all three of them and they kept on screaming, while I just laughed. He finally saw me and he started to smile up at me and I smiled back, then he waved and I waved back. He whispered something to the kids and they went off to play some more. Alyssa went to go swing, Drew went to go play in the sand box and Ethan went to go play with Faith. He kept making funny faces and she kept on laughing everytime he does one. Aww that's how the kids should get along. Shane walked up to me and gave me a kiss.

"Eww, mom, dad get a room." Ethan said and I just laughed and Shane just chuckled. We went to go sit down and watched them play.

"Why didn't you wake me up, I was going to make an appoitment." I said.

"I did that for you, I didn't want to wake you up. Your appoitment is at 2:30 pm today." He said.

"Thank you. Who can ask for a better husband." I said.

"I made you some chicken legs and french fries." He said.

"It just got better." I said, I giggled.

"I also made chicken nuggets for the kids." He said.

"You are so sweet." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. I am sitting on his lap.

"I'll go get the food." He said, I sat up so he can get up and then I sat back down on the seat.

Before you knew it he was back with the food. The kids started to come up and eat some. When we were finally done they started to ask me some questions because I did eat a lot more food then other times.

"Mom, were you really hungry?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes I was." I said and to be honest that's all they asked.

They ran off and started to play some more.

"Eve and Micheal is going to watch over the kids while we go to the doctors." Shane said.

"Do they know?" I asked.

"No, I want to tell them together." He said.

"But they did ask why." I said.

"Yes and I just told them that you had a terrible flu, that wasen't a completely lie." He said.

"Yeah, so should we go get ready it is already 1:30." I said.

"Yes we should." He said. "Kids, lets go back inside now." Shane yelled.

"But dad." They all said.

"No buts, Aunt Eve and Uncle Micheal is going to come over and pick you all up." He said, that shut them up and they all ran inside.

They all love spending time with Eve and Micheal. I went to grab Faith, but Shane beet me to it and we also went inside and Shane put her in the walker, but all it does is make the baby spin, not make the her walk around.

"You kids stay right here in the living room, while you mom and I go change." Shane said to them all.

Shane and I went upstairs to get ready for the appoitment. When we were all ready to go thats when we heard the doorbell rang. Shane and I went downstairs, Shane went to go get the door while I played with Faith smiling at her and she smiled back at me and started to giggle. Then that's when I heard Eve.

"Where are the little angels." Eve yelled.

"Aunt, Eve." The triplets yelled and they ran up to her and started to hug her on the legs and she hugged them back.

"Why het there kids." Eve said.

"What about your Uncle Micheal." Micheal said, sticking out his bottom lip and pounting.

"We wouldn't forget about you Uncle Micheal." The triplets said, while running up to him adn hugging his legs and he hugged them back.

"Okay, we really need to go, so kids you promise to be good for Aunt Eve and Uncle Micheal." Shane said.

"We promise, daddy." The triplets said and then Shane reached out for his arms and they ran into his arms and hugged him.

"I love you." He said and almost have a tear coming out of my eye.

"And we love you." They said and they ran up to me and I beet down and then they gave me a hug and I hugged back.

"We love you mommy." They said, while Shane went to grab Faith.

"I love you to." I said, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay are you ready to go, kids?" Eve and Micheal asked.

"Yes." They all said.

I went to Shane and gave Faith a kiss on the cheek. Shane handed Faith to Eve.

"Bye, guys I hope everything goes well." Eve said, giving me a hug.

"Bye." Shane and I said at the same time.

They left the house and we also left the house to go to the doctors.

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to put a moment for Shane and kids. I hoped you like it, oh and IF your a fan of Twilight can you vote on my poll and tell me which story should I do next and IF you are a fan of Twilight I have a story up called "My Brother's Best Friend" please check it out and review it if you want a preview of it, but other then that I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you review this chapter I will give you a preview on the next chapter, so review. ;)<strong>

***~PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE~***


	6. The Doctors

**Hey readers. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long. I have been busy in school and trying to decide which class I want to take whenever I go to 9th grade. Here is a chapter that I would love to make it up for. Rashel Caine owns The Morganville Vampires series.**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shane's pov.<strong>_

Shortly after we were at the doctors and we had set, we found out that Claire is really pregnant. Claire and I was in the room waiting for Claire's doctor to come in and see our baby. When she finally came in she set everything up and to get everything ready to see our baby.

"Now you two are having another baby, you two already have four now another one on the way." Mrs. Caine said. **(AN: Those who read the sequels before this story, you should remember who Mrs. Caine is)**

"Yeah, we are really excited." I said, holding Claire's hand while Caine put the cold gel on her stomach and put the thing on her stomach so we could see our baby.

"This little dot is your baby." She pointed at the screen and we could see it and Claire was about in tears when she saw our baby on the screen.

"It's still too early, but I believe that is your baby." Mrs. Caine said.

"Can we have a picture?" Claire asked.

"Yes you know you don't have to ask." Mrs. Caine.

She took the thing off of Claire and was fixing to clean up Claire, but I offered to do that. She nodded and left to make copy's. I cleaned up Claire and once she was all cleaned up, I lean in to give her a quick kiss.

"I can't wait." Claire said.

"Me either." I said.

I lean in to give her another kiss.

"Everytime I come back in here, I see you two puting your tongue's in each other's throat's." We pulled back in surprised and saw that it was Mrs. Caine.

Claire and I started to laugh, because all what she said is true. Mrs. Caine just smirks and gave us the pictures. She also gave us the time and the date that we should come back for another ultra sound. We thanked her and we left the doctor. When we were finally home and was up at the portch Claire grabed my arm and pointed at Eve's and Micheal's place. I looked and I saw the kids through the window and they were waving and I waved back. Eve is holding Faith and helping Faith waved. Claire and I was just smiling and laughing at the same time. We motion Eve to come over. Eve shakes her head yes and after that we didn't see the kids or Eve through the window anymore. We went inside our house to wait for Eve and Micheal to bring the kids back home. After about 5 mintues of waiting we heard laughing coming this way. Then the kids came in the living room and they started to jump on my lap and Ethan jumped on Claire's.

"Be careful with, mommy, don't jump on her." I said.

"I'm sorry." Ethan said to Claire.

"It's okay, daddy, is just overacting." Claire said. Smiling up at me and I smiled back at her and I lean in to give her a quick kiss.

"Ewww." The triplets yelled. While Eve came in with Faith and Micheal came in right behind Eve.

"Guy's you need to stop kissing right in front of the kids." Eve laughed.

"I can't that my wife is so sexy and attractive." I said.

"And I get him if my husband is sexy and a hunk." Claire said, resting her hands on my chest and her head was laying on my shoulder, and I think I just groaned at Claire's touch.

"Mommy." Ethan said.

"Yes, sweetie." Claire said, looking at Ethan.

"I'm hungry." Ethan said.

"Yeah me to." Drew and Alyssa said.

"Okay, I'll make you something." Claire said, starting to get up, but then I pulled her back down.

"No you won't I'll make it you just relax." I said.

"You know I can do things by myself." Claire said.

"Yeah I know, but I would't be a gentle man if you did do it." I said and I got up to go to the kitchen and the triplets started to follow me into the kitchen. "Okay, kids what do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Sandwich." They all said.

"Okay." I laughed.

"With a pickle on the side, please." Alyssa said.

"Yeah, please." Ethan and Drew said.

"Coming right up." I said.

So I started to make there sandwitch's and I put a pickle on the side of the plates and I heard somebody come this way. I turned and I saw Claire carrying Faith, Claire put her down and Faith started to walk this way.

"She's taking her first steps." I said in shocked and almost in tears.

Faith walked toward me and I bend down on my knees and reached out for my arms. Faith started to giggle and she reached my arms and fell on my arms and she started to giggle and put her arms around me. I put my arms around her and returned the hug, I picked her up, then I grabed one of the triplets plates and Claire grabed the other two plates. We placed the plates on the table and the triplets went to there seats and started to eat.

"Did Eve and Micheal went home?" I asked.

"Yes, they said they will be back tomorrow to spend more time with us and the kids." Claire said.

I smiled and shook my head. Faith was sitting on my lap while one of my arms was around her waist to keep her still. I reached my other hand across the table for Claire to hold and she respond by taking my hand into her hand. We stayed liked that until the kids were done. I knew that all I have I ever wanted was here in this room. A sexy wife, which is my mate and who keeps me whole. My kids, which Claire and I have together. I'm so lucky to have a family like this. I will always cherish forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like the chapter again sorry taking so long. Please review if you want a preview. Also tell me what do you think the baby should be? :)<strong>

**If you are a Twilight fan please vote on my poll and please check out my story "My Brother's Best Friend" and review it, please.**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***


	7. The Baby Sex

**Hey readers. I hope you like this next chapter. Rashel Caine owns the Morganville Vampire series.**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Claire's pov.<em>**

_5 months later_

It has already been 5 months since I found out that I was pregnant, and I'm as big as a cow, but Shane said that I look great, but I don't agree at all. Being pregnant is not fun, but I can't wait to see our baby. When we told the kids the news they were ecstatic about it. They were jumping up and down, saying stuff like 'can't wait to see a brand new baby brother or sister' or 'can't wait can't wait can't wait!' Shane and I were just laughing away.

Today Shane and I is going to go to the doctors to see if we can see what the baby sex is. We were dropping off the kids at Eve and Micheal's house, so they could spend time with them, last time my mom and dad watched over them, now it was Eve and Micheal's turn.

"Bye, kids we love you, we will be back after the doctor's." I said.

"Okay, mommy we love you to." Ethan said, running up to me and giving me a hug, Drew and Alyssa also started to come up to me and gave me a hug.

They let me go and Shane gave them a hug and told them that he loves them and that we will be back soon.

"Bye, Eve and Micheal take care of the kids." Shane said.

"We will now go before your late." Micheal said.

"Okay, bye." Shane and I said, waving bye and leaving the house.

Then we were on our way to the doctors appointment and before you knew it we were at the doctors. I just can't wait to see the sex of the baby, I think the baby is going to be a boy a minie Shane, but Shane believes the baby is going to be a girl a minie me is what he said. Well we are going to try to find out today. When we entered in the building Shane went to sign me in and I went to go sit. After I sat I relived that Shane and I were the only two people waiting, so it shouldn't be long. Shane sat by me holding one of my hands while my other hand is resting on my stomach. I was right when I said that we didn't have to wait long, because after about 5 mintues of waiting they called my name. Shane got up and helped me up and we were walking into a room. We didn't have to wait long before Dr. Caine came in.

"Hello, Claire and Shane how is everything?" She asked, while setting everything up.

"Everything is good, besides being huge yeah everything is great." I said, Shane and Dr. Caine started to laugh a little. "It's not funny." I said.

"We know, but you know your not fat there is just a baby growing inside you, baby." Shane said, to me, while holding my hand.

"Yeah I know and your right, I love you." I said looking up at him in the eyes.

"As I love you." He said and leaned and gave me a quick kiss.

"Aww you two are so sweet together." Dr. Caine said.

"Thank you." Shane and I said.

"Okay, are you two ready to see your baby?" She asked.

"Yes." Shane and I said to quickly.

"Ha okay." She said.

She put the gel on my stomach and she put that thing on my stomach. Before you knew it we saw a screen lit up. Shane and I started to smile and we looked back at each other, I can't help it I'm just so happy. Dr. Caine looked around the screen and her eyes almost looked like they were going to come out of her face. That made me worry.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong with the baby?" I asked, saying the words really fast. "Oh if there is anything wrong-" I started to say, but I stoped because I started to have tears coming out of my eyes. "Please tell me there is nothing wrong." I rushed out.

"Claire calm down there is nothing wrong with the baby." She said.

"Oh thank you lord." Shane said and when I looked up I saw there were tears also coming out of his eyes.

"Or should I say the _babies_ are okay." Dr. Caine said. Wait did she just say babies.

"Did you just say babies?" I asked.

"Yes, I did." She said, smiling.

"Wait so that means..." I started to say.

"You are going to have twins." She said.

"Really!" I said.

"Yes." She said, smiling.

"Oh my gosh." I said, smiling and laughing at the same time. "Thank you so much, Shane." I said.

"No thank you Claire for bringing the kids we have now and now we are going to have two more." Shane said tearing up.

"Do you two would like to know the sex of the babies?" Dr. Caine asked smiling at us.

"Yes, please." Shane said. "If it is okay with you." Shane said looking at me.

"Yes." I said, Shane smiled down at me. Dr. Caine smiled at us and looked back at the screen.

"Baby A is a boy." She said, pointing at the screen.

"Told you the baby was going to be a boy." I said.

"Yeah, but there is one more." Shane said. I just rolled my eyes and smiled. Wow there has been a lot of smiling today.

"Alright now baby B is a girl." Dr. Caine said.

"We are going to have a boy and a girl." Shane said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Congratulations, you two now here is your next appointment and I'll see you then." She said.

"Okay, thank you so much." I said.

"No problem, now I'll see you two later, bye." She said.

"Bye." Shane and I said, and then she shut the door.

Shane helped me get clean up and also help me change. We left and we were on our way to go get our kids. When we got them we told them the news and we also told Eve and Micheal the news while we were there. They were all so excited that Eve said that we should go shopping and I told her that I couldn't not while I have these babies inside me, I would get too tired before we are even done with the first store. We went home and decided to watch some TV for a while and to watch a movie later. The kids started to argue, Ethan say's that we should watch **Kung Fu Panda 2**, Drew say's that we should watch **Cars 2** and Alyssa says **Rio**. Shane got all over them saying that they shouldn't fight and that he will pick the movie that we will be watching and he made them say sorry to each other. Shane picked that new movie **Puss in Boots** that movie also won for Favorite Animated Movie on the **The Kids' Choice Awards 2012** show I saw the other day. Faith well she was just in her play pin having a good time, she laughed on some parts of the movie, I will sdmit the movie was funny.

The kids fell asleep and Shane said he will put them in bed and that I should get ready for bed, so that's what I did. Shane came in later after I was done getting ready and he got ready when he was done he pulled me in the bed with him. We layed there for a while, Shane was preparing my face and neck with kisses and I was giggling.

"You know we should come up with some names." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I said, yawning.

"Somebody look's tired, we can talk more tomorrow, get some rest." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"Good night my sweet sexy wife and my kids." Shane said placing his hand on my tummy and I placed my hand on top of his.

"Good night my sexy husband." I said and Shane lean in giving me a quick kiss on my lips.

Not too long after that I fell into a nice deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter, please review if you want a preview of the next chapter. Also I need your help with something, can you help what I could maybe name the baby boy and girl. :D<strong>

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda 2, but I would like to see it. I also don't own Cars 2, Rio and Puss in Boots I have the DVD's only because my brother watch's them, but I actually like them I think they are funny espachly Puss in Boots. :)**

**I also really watch, The Kids' Choice Awards 2012, I was glad when Kristen Stewart won for favorite actress from Breaking Dawn part 1, but I was really happy when Selena Gomez won for favorite TV actress and favorite singer. She is my absolute favorite singer and actress. ;)**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***


	8. There Here

**Hey readers. I am so sorry it took me so long, with FCAT, with school work, and also trying to get my learners permited, my Birthday is coming up, on May 15. I hope you like this next chapter. Rashel Caine owns the Morganville Vampire series.**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shane's pov.<strong>_

_4 months later_

Another day at my new job. My job is working at Red Lobster, I just started to work here over a month ago, because my other job had to let go of people. To be honest I'm glad they did because I hated that job and this job gave me more money then the last, plus I get tips. I will have to say that this is my best job yet.

Claire is actually due anytime, I just hope she is doing okay right now. I was heading over a table full of girls and when I reached them they were all looking at fluttering there eyes at me.

"Hello, my name is, Shane and I will be your waiter for this evening." I said, passing out cup holders where they place there drinks, so they don't sweat on the table. "My I start your night with something to drink." I said.

"Yes, you can." One of the girls said, she had some really dark red hair. "Dr. Pepper." She said.

"I would like to have Pepsi." This brunette girl said.

"I would like Diet Coke." A blonde hair girl said.

"Mountain Dew." A black hair girl said.

I wrote all that down. "I'll be back with your drinks." I said, leaving them behind.

I went back in the kitchen and I started getting there drinks and I grabed the biscuts, because everybody gets them for free when they eat here. When I was done I took them to the girls. "Are you ready to order?" I asked.

"Yes." They all said.

Before one of the girls can say anything, I saw one of the waitress come to me. He came up to me and he started to say something, but I couldn't understand them.

"Hey, dude calm down what's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Your wife, Claire is in the hospital, her water just broke." He said.

"What really!" I said, in shocked.

"Yes." He said.

"Wait your married?" One of the girls asked.

"Hell yes." I said, with anger. "Now if you don't mind my wife is having my kids." I said and right there should have told you that she is having more than one.

I walked out of there as fast as I could and ran to my car to get to the hospital. Once I was there I ran in there as fast as I could. When I was up in the hallway where they put womens where they are going to have a baby or well I should say babies. Then I saw Eve, Micheal and the kids, I ran up to them.

"Where's Claire?" I asked, out of breath.

"They are fixing to put her in a room to cut her open and get the babies." Eve answered.

"I better get in there." I said.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" Alyssa asked.

"Is she going to be okay?" Drew asked.

"Mommy, is having the babies and yes she is going to be okay." I said and all the kids were smiling, they looked really excited. "Now you kids, stay with aunt Eve and uncle Micheal okay, I'm going to be with, mommy okay, be good while I'm gone." I said.

"Yes, daddy." They said.

I gave them a hug, then I asked Micheal and Eve which room she was in, they answered and I walked off to the room they said Claire was in. I walked in and I saw that Claire was sweating and nurses were around her, Claire saw me and started to smile. One of the nurses turned and saw me.

"Sir, you need to leave only family member's or her boyfriend or husband can come in here, we are fixing to take her in." She said, and I can tell from the look in her eye she wanted to flirt.

"I have to stay with her-"

"You can't." She said, interrupting me.

"Oh hell, yes he can." Claire shouted.

"But he ain't-"

"He's my husband and I want him to stay with me." Claire shouted, interrupting her. I was getting worried and I wanted to be by her side, because I can tell she is in pain, she is making that face and sweating.

"Oh, I didn't know-"

"Shane, just get over here, please I need you." Claire said, reaching out for me.

I walked past the women and went to Claire's side to hold her hand. Claire grabed my hand and she started to smile. A different nurse cam toward's me and gave me something.

"Put this on, because we will be going in a room, to get the babies." She said.

"Okay." I said.

"While you are in there, we are going to get finishing touches on, Claire." She said.

"Okay, thank you." I said, and she just smiled to my responce.

I put on the stuff as fast as I can, so I can get back to Claire. When I was done I ran out of the bathroom and into Claire's side and she smiled up at me. I saw that they put that thing you know where put it in there head, I can't think of the name, but it's what some people that works in restaurants and they are cooker's they put that thing in there hair, well that's what Claire is wearing, I'm also wearing and the nurses as well. A doctor came in through the door after a while.

"You ready Claire?" The docotor asked.

"Yes." She said.

He nodded, then they started to move the bed in the hallway.

"Shane, where are you?" Claire asked, sounding scared. I was right behind the bed so she couldn't see me. I walked up right beside her and took her hand into mine.

"I'm right here, and I will alway's be here." I said, she smiled and tears started to come out of her eyes and I wiped them away, by giving them a kiss and I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

We walked by Eve, Micheal, and the kids. We waved, smiling and the also waved, smiling. Then were in a room, they got everything ready. They put a thing in front of Claire's face so she couldn't see them cut her. They gave her something, which I believe will make Claire not feel a thing. I just rubbed Claire's hair back and holding her hand, after a while I heard a baby cry. I looked up and I saw that it was my baby boy that was crying, they gave me the baby and I put him close to Claire's face and she started to have tears coming out of her eyes.

"He's perfect, just like his father." She said, looking up at me, which caused us to look into each other's eyes.

"Can I see the baby, so I can clean him." A nurse said, and I shook my head.

I leaned him closer to Claire and she gave him a kiss on the forehead and I did the same to him. Then I gave him to the nurse. I went back to Claire to hold her hand because, we still have one more baby and it's our little girl. I heard the sound I wanted to hear, after a while. It was my baby's girl crying. They gave her to me and I leaned over Claire.

"She's beautiful and perfect, just like mother." I said. I leaned the baby closer to Claire and we both kissed her forehead and gave her to the nurse to clean her up.

"Okay, would you mine to leaving, we would like to finish up, Claire." The doctor said.

"Yes." I said. "Claire, I will be waiting for you here in the hospital and watching the babies, until you get back, okay I love you." I said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay, I love you to." She said.

I left her there, so they fix her up.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter I hoped you liked it. I had NO reviews on the last chapter that made me cry. :'(<strong>

**Please review, for my birthday tomorrow. Then I will try to update faster this time. Review and I will give you a preview on the next chapter. The next chapter is when you find out the twins names and names you readers can think of. :)**

***~PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE~***


	9. The Babies Names

**Hey readers. Glad your liking this story, but I will have to end it soon. Maybe after 2 or 3 more chapters then this story will be finished sorry, but I have a Twilight story that I'm also writing and it's a hit and I already have another Twilight story I have in mind, but I will like to thank all the people who has been reading these Sequel stories, I love you all. Here's the chapter. Rashel Caine owns the Morganville Vampire Seris.**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Claire's pov.<strong>_

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed and I felt somebody holding my hand, I looked at my hand and I followed the other person's hand and I saw that it was Shane's. He was laying his head on the bed, he was sleeping. I reached my other hand that Shane wasen't holding to rub his hair. I love touching his hair and I love that Shane was the first person I see to wake up to. After a while pf rubbing his hair, I saw his eyes started to open. The first thing he saw well I should say person, was me. He started to smile at me and I just smiled back.

"Hey, I see that your finally awake." He said.

"Yup and I also see that your finally awake." I said, giggling.

"Yeah, how do you feel, are you hurting anywhere?" He asked me.

"No, I'm fine." I said.

"Good, I don't want to see my wife in pain." He said.

"Thanks for looking out for me, I love you for that." I said.

"Mmm and I love you to." He said.

"Not trying, to change the subject, but where are the twins?" I asked.

"I just saw them through the window, I asked them when the babies can be in here, she said about an 30 minutes, but that was actually..." He started, but he stop to look at the time. "40 minutes!" He said.

"They should have been in here 10 minutes ago." I said.

Just in time, we heard the door open and we see two nurses bring in two babies, but they were in there own bed. Shane and I started to smile, because we finally get to hold our babies. The nurses pick up our babies and brought them to us.

"Now who want's to hold the little girl?" One of the nurses asked, holding our baby girl.

"I do." Shane said. She handed Shane our little girl, while the other nurse hands me our baby boy.

"Now we will leave you two alone for a bit, but I will worn you, y'all have a lot of visitors waiting for you." One of the nurses said.

"Let them in." Shane and I said.

They left the room and before you knew it we heard more footsteps, coming this way, then we heard the door open. Here comes, Eve, Micheal, my mom, and dad.

"Aww they are so cute." Eve said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Can I hold him?" Eve asked me.

"Sure." I said, handing over our baby boy.

"Can I hold her?" My mom asked, Shane.

"Yes, here she is." Shane said, handing over our baby girl.

"Where are the kids?" I asked them, getting worried.

"They are in the waiting room with, Lily." Micheal answered. Oh thank god.

"Okay, thanks." I said.

"No probelem." He said.

"You know y'all can't stay in here for long, becuase the kids needs to see there brother and sister." Shane said.

"Yeah we know, but before we go." Eve said, handing Micheal our baby boy and my mom handed dad our baby girl.

"We would like to know what there names are." My mom said.

"The one that was born, first our baby boy is _James Shane Collin_." I said.

"Our baby girl is _Jessica Claire Collins_." Shane said.

"Aww the middle names are named after y'all." Eve said.

"Yeah, I kept telling, Shane I want his name to be in our baby boy." I said.

"And I wanted Claire's name to be in our baby girl." Shane said.

"I think these are just wonderful names." My mom said.

"Now lets leave so the kids get to see there baby brother and sister." My dad said, handing out baby girl to me and Micheal handed out baby boy to Shane.

"Okay, we will see you two lovebirds later." Eve said.

"Okay, bye." Shane and I said.

"Bye." The said.

They left then we heard the door open and we saw, Lily come in with our kids. We motion them to come in, but putting our fingers to our lips to shush them.

"How would you kids like to meet your new brother and sister." I said.

They all raised up there hads, except Faith because Lily was holding her. They all came at the bed, they all went aww like what, Eve did a while ago. Through out the day the kids got to hold there brothe and sister and Lily had the chance to. I love my family, so much I don't know what I'll do without my kids, espachly Shane, and this was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but I had to stop right here. Also today was my last day of school, so I can update sooner, but I hope you like the chapter. Please tell me what you think also this chapter was just going to be simple, because Claire is at the hospital and the kdis got to see there new brother and sister. What do you think about the names, I got the James and Jessica name from JLSLOVER I want to say thank you so much JLSLOVER, plus I wanted Claire and Shane's name in there names because these are there absolutly last children, no more kids. I hope you liked the chapter. Review if you want a preview of the next chapter. ;)<strong>

****I have a FACEBOOK site for fanfiction, you don't really send a friend request you have to like it, you know what I mean. There you can see pictures of banners or other stuff, I'll post a little preview of the next chapter of my stories, and maybe sometimes I'll post a part in one of my Twilight or Morganville Vampire stories (I'll tell you which story it is) and then I'll ask, which chapter do you remember this part of the story at or I'll post something and I'll ask who said this, if you get it right I'll give you a BIG preview of the next chapter or sometimes it will be just for fun, but you have to tell me which pen name you have in fanfiction so I can send you the preview. You can find the site on my fanfiction page, please check it out and PLEASE like it. :)****

*****~PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE~*****


	10. How My Life Turned Out

**Hey readers. Glad your liking this story. Some of you are asking if something is going to happen and I would have to say no, because this story wasen't really about drama, it was just about Shane and Claire having a family and I'm also sorry to say this, but this will be the last chapter of this story. I just feel like this is where the stoy ends and I would like to say thank you to all the people who has reviewed, add this story to there alerts and favorites, though out this stoy and the sequels. So here is the absolutly last chapter, I'm going to fast forwads to years later.**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em>15 years later<em>

_**Shane's pov.**_

Wow, it already has been 15 years since our twins has been born. The children has grown a lot since they were born, the triplets are 18 years old. I can't believe they are finally grown up, they have grown so much. Ethan, was a mommy's boy while growing up and Ethan has already found the girl he wants to be with and she is actually really nice. She's perfect for him. Drew has been a daddy's boy and he hasen't found the one yet, but I know he will some day. Alyssa was a daddy's girl and she has already found a guy, but she's not with him, but she wants to. I wasen't really happy, but later I was actually okay with it, because the guy seem's to be really nice and the way I see it I think he likes her. Don't tell anybody this, but he asked for my blessing to go ask Alyssa out and I gave him my blessing. At least he's asking, which is nice because most guys don't ask the father's blessing to go out with there daughter it's usually when they want the father's blessing to marry there daughter. Either way he seems like a really nice guy.

Then our next child, is already 16 years old. Faith has been a mommy's girl while growing up and right now she has a boyfriend. He's alright I guess, he just better not brake my little girl's heart because I know his dad and his dad was a player. Which I don't approve, but if I ever find out that he brakes my little girl's heart, I will make sure that he can no longer use his legs or his arms.

Then there are our twins. Today is there birthday and they just tured 15 years old. James he has been a mommy's boy and right now he has a girlfriend and they haven't gone out for long, but they known each other ever since kindergarden. She's really nice and she was a really good friend to James. Jessica is a daddy's girl and she is also in a relationship, I went all over the place when I found out, because she is my youngest daughter and child out of all my kids. He seems like a really nice guy. That's all I have to say about her relationship.

All my kids seem to have somebody, except Drew which makes me feel really bad. Ethan, James and Jessica is with somebody. Alyssa is liking a guy and he is going to ask her out soon, so really all of them is in a relationship. I hope Drew find somebody really soon because I don't like seeing him being all depress while everybody else has somebody.

Then there is Claire. The love of my life, my soulmate, my life, my other half, my everything, my best friend, my love, my sexy wife. She has been the same old self, which I'm glad because that's the women I have fallen in love with. Not saying that if she did change everything about her, that I wouldn't love her anymore that's not true at all I would still love her, it's just that's how I fallen in love with her.

Right now I was in our living room helping, Claire fix up for the twins birthday. The triplets took the kids out to eat while we did this, it's a surprise party for them. I was just putting up the banner when, Eve and Micheal came in. With there two kids, they adopted because Micheal couldn't have kids. There oldest is 13 years old and his name is Jacob and there youngest, she's 12 years old and her name is Katie.

"Here there." Micheal said, to me with Jacob coming up right behind him. Eve went to Claire with Katie walking up behind her.

"Hey." I said, using the hammer to bang in the nail in the wall, so the banner will stay in place.

"Need help?" He asked.

"Nope, I just finished." I said. "Thanks fo the offering." I said.

"No problem." He said.

"Shane." Claire called.

"Yes, sweetheart." I said, running up to her, which she was in the kitchen.

"Can you help me put the food outside?" She asked.

"Yes, but first I need two things in returned." I said.

"Oh, really and what is that?" She asked.

"A kiss." I said.

"Oh, that ain't a problem." She said and she was on her toes to reached out for the kiss and I leaned in, so our lips would connect, we were like this for a mintue till I pulled away. "What's the other thing I need to return?" She asked.

"Well I would like to do it now, but everybody will be here in a bit, so have to wait till tonight." I said, wiggling my eyebrows to give her a clue. She started to laugh and shaking her head, meaning that she knows what I'm talking about.

I helped her get the food outside and to decorate the outside and the inside a little more. We called all the twins closest friends, to tell them that they can come over now. When they were all here family and friends. I texted Ethan saying that they can come back that everything is ready. He texted back saying that they are on there way and that he will text me again when they are about to pull in our house.

"Okay, everybody there on there way, so lets get into place." I said. Claire come up to me and took my hand into her hand, smiling up at me.

We waited for a while, till I finally got the text.

"Alright everybody they are to pull, hide everyvody." I said.

Claire and I hide right behind the couch and when we heard the door open and we heard footsteps approaching. They turned on the light and we all came out of our hiding spot.

"Surprise, Happy Birthday, James and Jessica." Everybody shouted out, there reaction was surprised and happy at the same time.

They were smiling and laughing at the same time and when they found us, they came up to us and started to hug us. "Thank you, mom and dad." They said.

"No problem, we love you." Claire and I said.

"Love you to." They said.

Through out the day, they hanged out with there friends. Ethan was with his girlfriend, Alyssa was with her new boyfriend, I found out that he just asked her out yesterday night, he took her out to eat and he asked her. James was with his friends and his girlfriend and Jessica was also with her friends and her boyfriend. Drew well lets just say I think he found the girl for him, because he keeped his eye on this one girl today. Later everybody left and the kids went to bed, the tiplets will be moving out soon and I'm going to miss them, but there 18 and I knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

Claire and I went to bed and she kept her promise earlier. She fell asleep on my chest with my one arm around her waist and her head up on my chin. I have my happy ending and I know that our kids will to, I will always be grateful to have the family time that I had with my kids and most importantly, I'm grateful that the world brought the love of my life to me.

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, I'm so glad that you all loved this story and the sequels. I will try to post a very new and maybe even a better Morganville Vampire stories then my other one, it will be my version, but right now I'm going to work on Twilight stories if you are a big fan of Twilight also please check out the one I'm working on now it's called "My Brother's Best Friend," also keep me as your author alert or is you haven't please do now, so you can know when I'm going to post a new Morganville Vampire stories, hopefully this one will be better, but like I said, it will be my new version of it. :)<strong>

**Can you all please do my last and final request, please review and tell me what did you think of the chapter and this whole entire story. :D**

**Love you guys, and I won't forget to do a new one as soon as I can. Until next time. ;)**

***~PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE~***


End file.
